Randomness
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Love missing for a year...' 'Depression gone into an overdose...' 'Anger brought into love...' 'Secrets brought in words...' 'Confession from outside a window' 'Love decided by the mirror' 'The Song of memories...' 'The mark of Sin' -Yaoi pairings-
1. Year

Summary:: Kyu leaves for his hometown for a whole year, leaving Kai by himself in the meantime. The black haired neko-jin decides the help the Russian, but will the older boy be able to find, and talk to his crush?  
  
Pairing:: Kai/Kyu  
  
Warning:: Yaoi...I think that's it  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own beyblade  
  
"Year"  
  
"I need to go home, Kai...."  
  
The words I really regretted hearing.  
  
I turned my head to see the younger boy with his cat ears flat against his head, looking at me with slightly sad eyes. I felt my eyes widen, I didn't want the young neko-jin to leave, but he should have a good reason to leave.... right?  
"What? When will you be back?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
He looked down at the ground, "I don't know... I got a call from my mother... she's in the hospital... she wants me and Dark to down there..."  
  
Kyu and Dark? Okay, I see something wrong with this picture, those two have never gotten along in different states or continents, so what would they be like if they were barely a foot away from each other? It made me shiver in my mind thinking about it.  
"You and Dark? Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
The gold orbs looked at the floor, "That, I'm not sure of... but... next to you, my mother is the most important person in my life... I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll come back...you take care of yourself."  
  
Before he could give me a second to respond, his sun like eyes closed, and turned to the door, beginning to head out the door. I found myself standing there, not doing anything to stop him, or anything. Finally, a switch went off in my brain, and my hand reached out for his paw.  
"Kyu, don't!"  
  
My eyes suddenly snapped open, and I found myself sitting up on my bed, my hand reaching out in the air. Not again... I looked over at the calender, seeing it was a year since the silver haired boy said those words to me. It's been a year already... Kyu... where are you?  
"It seems to take you a while to get up, doesn't it?"  
  
I turned my head to see the black haired Chinese boy looking at me, sitting in the chair backwards by my bed. His gold eyes seemed identical to my kitten's, but his hue was pale compared to Kyu's. Rei had his chin placed on his arm, as he sat in the chair, looking at me, as if waiting for a response. I gently lifted one of his hands, and ran it through my gray blue bangs.  
"I've had trouble sleeping since Kyu left... how could he be gone for thing long?"  
The neko-jin gave a shrug, "I'm not sure, Kai, that kitten does have his reasons for what he does..." Rei lightly straightened himself up a little, "I got something for you, but it's your own decision if you want to use it."  
I looked at the younger boy, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"  
  
The weilder of Driger slipped his black gloved hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. He brought two fingers into it, and pulled out what seemed to be a ticket to Kyoto, Japan. The place where Kyu was raised as a child.  
"Thought if you were up for it, you could go there, and see it for yourself."  
  
I knew I was going to regret this later, but I decided to take him on his offer. After all, it was the only way I could see the young Japanese neko. I took the ticket into my hand, and began to get myself out of bed.  
"I owe you one, Rei, and I really mean it."  
A smile appeared on his lips, as he stood up, "Your plane departures in about 3 hours, but don't rush, it doesn't take that long to get to the airport." He gave a small grin at me, "Good luck to ya, Kai."  
  
He lightly swatted his bangs out of his face, and then headed out the door. Don't rush...right... easy for him to say. I slipped the ticket into my jacket, and went to give myself a shower before going on my little journey.  
  
::Hours later, Kyoto, Japan::  
  
It seemed to take me forever to get through the plane ride, but it was worth it. There I was, in my destination, Kyoto. I began to let myself out of the airport, and began to walk along the streets, looking at the address I got from Rei.  
  
Kyu Sakashi 34 Ryoushi St.  
  
I'm going to end up oweing my life to Rei if he doesn't stop giving me all these things to help me out with one problem. After a while, and after getting lost at least once, I was standing in front of Kyu's house, which seemed a bit run down on the outside. The winds began to lightly push against my bangs as I stood there, wondering what I was going to do next.  
"Kyu's not home, do you need something?" A voice spoke up.  
  
I blinked, and turned my head, seeing a younger boy about a year older than the 13 year old Kyu looking at me, violet hair and bronze eyes. He seemed firmiliar with the area, and Kyu, so I decided asking him wouldn't hurt anything.  
"Do you know where I can find him?"  
"Your not another of those insurance guys, are you? If you are, you should leave now." He replied, folding his arms.  
"I'm not, may I ask why?" I raised an eyebrow.  
He gave a soft groan, "Those guys have been trying to score some easy money from the kid ever since...." He gave his head a light shake, "You seem to be a friend of his, so I'll tell you, he headed off to the fountain in the park, he was supposed to meet up with his brother."  
I gave a nod, "Thanks."  
"Anytime."  
  
With that, I headed towards the park. To tell you the truth, I was a little anxious to see the younger boy after a year's time. I wonder how much he's changed... I guess I'll find out when I get there....  
  
::Kyoto Park (My POV)::  
  
Kai continued through the park, almost certain that was lost in this maze of a recreation area. Suddenly, the sound of people arguing with one another began to fill his ears. One of them sounding really firmiliar.  
"Dark, why do you have to take this out on me? It was Mom's decision to have me watch out for the Sakashi's earnings, not mine."  
  
It was Kyu. Kai hurried through the trees, finally spotting the fountain, where two teen neko-jins were standing there, arguing with one another. The black haired one was standing on the stone path, glaring at the ground in spite, while the silver haired boy was sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking at his steamed off brother. Kai quickly leaned against the tree so he wasn't seen by either one of the boys. The black haired boy, Dark leered in the golden eyes with his blood.  
"It was mom's decision to pick out her favorite, huh? You weren't always there with her, always going out on those tournaments left and right, hardly coming back to visit? That's a sad excuse for a son."  
That seemed to piss Kyu off, "Like you have room to talk!! I may have been gone for my tournaments, but you were never around ever since Dad walked out on us, so before you critisize me for my problem in being in tournaments, think about where you've been the last 6 years!"  
  
The Russian saw that the kitten had a good point. Ever since their father died, he took off on his own, leaving his mother and younger sibling to themselves, barely any money to take care of themselves. The cruel neko growled, and rose one of his hands.  
"You know what? Maybe it was your fault that our parents left us, you know that? Maybe this will teach you a lesson of becoming a burden of other people."  
The golden orbs narrowed, "It wasn't my fault!!" Tears began to gather in the neko's eyes.  
"Oh suck it up Kyu, sometimes you just have to accept the fact that people don't care for people like yourself. I've already faced that fact, Kyu. You might as well too or you'll just find yourself cleaning your own wounds." Dark hissed.  
  
Tears began to drip down Kyu's face, as he turned his head to the ground, sobbing lightly at his brother's words. Thinking that he had said enough, he turned on one heel, and walked away from his younger brother, his hands shoved into his pockets. Kai was watching this, as his ruby eyes were glaring at the black haired neko.  
'That damn....'  
  
A small whimper began to come out of the kitten's throat, as he kneeled onto the ground, grabbing his shoulders with his hands. Tears were dripping dow his face, causing a concerned face to appear on the older boy's face. He brought himself from behind the tree, and slowly made his way over to the silver haired boy, and kneeled down on one knee by the kitten.  
"Kyu?"  
  
The misty golden eyes opened, as he looked over to see the older Russian looking at him, kneeling by him on one knee. A soft whimper came out of his throat.  
"K...Kai..." He gave a small sniff, "What... what are you doing here....?"  
He frowned more in concern, "Well it's been a year now since the last time I've seen you until now, I had to come over here and see what was going on..." He brought a hand to Kyu's face, and gently wiped some of the tears off his cheeks.  
The kitten gave a small whimper, "I'm sorry... my mom didn't have much longer to live....and I didn't wanna...leave her like that..."  
The slate haired boy hestitantly brought Kyu into a sympathetic hug, "Has Dark always been bugging you about this?"  
  
A small nod came from the kitten, as the ruby eyed boy ran his hand through the kitten's hair. He began to glare at the place where Dark had left before, then looked back at his kitten, and decided to try and cheer him up.  
"Kyu, don't listen to anything that he says, no matter what he says it's all bull."  
Kyu whimpered, clutching Kai's shirt, "I'm sorry... I'm just really depressed... I didn't want my mom to die... I already had to see my father leave..."  
The Russian nodded, and pulled the boy over so he could cry on his shoulder, "I know, and I know it hurts, Kyu...you're not the only one who had to see their parents leave glances away I've tasted that depression before."  
The neko-jin nuzzled Kai gently, "I missed you while I was gone though, Kai..."  
The older boy couldn't help but smile, "I missed you too, Kyu."  
The silver haired boy whimpered lightly, "I was scared when all of this started to happen... I didn't know what to do..." He lightly clutched Kai's shirt, "I didn't think you would have come after I've been gone for so long..."  
A blink came from Kai, "You think I would leave you like this, Kyu? over my dead body." He turned the kitten so they were eye to eye, "I would wait forever for you and would do anything for you, Kyu."  
The golden eyes seemed ready to melt, "...Thanks, Kai... that means a whole lot to me..."  
A light smile appeared on Kai's face, glad to see the cat smiling, "I'm glad it does..."  
"Kai...? Can I ask you something?"  
Kai gave a small blink, "Go ahead."  
"Why... did you not seem to care about how long I've been gone, and come here...? Knowing you, you usually have a reason..." His black cat ears flicked.  
'Well, it's about time I've told him... now would be a good time...' He looked into the sun like eyes, "Well, you could say that I was really concerned about you...but the real reason... the real reason is.... is that... 'Just let it out, dammit' Is that I love you, Kyu."  
  
The soft golden silk eyes softened as he heard those words come out of the Russian's mouth. The look on his face seemed to be more happy than he had been the last yeard, since his mother died, and his brother hates him so much.  
He smiled lightly, "I love you too, Kai..."  
  
A smile appeared on the older boy's lips, as he leaned down, staring into the sun eyes with his blood. He pressed his lips against the kitten's, feeling equal force pushing against his lovingly. The two stayed there in the park, not really caring who saw them, as long as they were back together.  
  
A year of seperation,  
Absense makes the Heart fonder,  
a lie of the wisest mouth,  
and now, the hearts are one.  
  
A/N:: That's it, but there's more to the stories. That's why it's called 'Random' it has many different one shots. Have fun 


	2. Pills and Tears

Summary:: Rei loses the one person he once loved, he has been exiled from his hometown, and Driger has been lost forever. The chinese neko sees no reason to live anymore, and he sees an overdoes as the only way to end his pain. Will someone be able to save him from his torture?  
  
Pairing:: Rei/Haiku  
  
Explain:: Haiku is a fan character made by 'Blackie and Goldie'. I don't own him, and I don't own Beyblade... though I wish I did U Kyrie is a red haired, green eyed neko-jin that also belongs to 'Blackie' I just have the free permission to use him, considering... uh... I'm not telling, so there.  
  
"Pills and Tears"  
  
The full moon seemed to shine down on the Earth below, as it seemed to curse a young boy named Rei Kon that was looking out of the window of his house. Silver drops seemed to fall down his face, as if blending with the silver orb above their head. The light seemed to shine down on him, as he looked at the ground.  
'I don't know what to do anymore... Kyrie left for Takuya... my village doesn't want me there anymore... and...they took Driger from me...' The silver drops poured down his face, 'It doesn't make a difference anymore... I have no home... and I lost my koi... I don't have anything else...'  
  
His golden eyes closed, trying to erase the memories that were flooding through his mind at the moment. He turned back to his room, and began to head for the bathroom, as his hands began to dig through the cabinet in front of him.  
  
::Outside of Rei Kon's house::  
  
A streak of golden hair seems to fill the street, as a older boy, about 17, began to walk down the streets, wanting to talk to the younger neko-jin. According to Dark, one of his best friends, Rei had been going through some serious trouble in his life for the past few weeks. He decided to stop by, and see if there was anything he could do for the young koneko. When he finally made it to the house, he walked over to the door, and curled up his fist, knocking rythmicly on the door. After only a few seconds, he didn't seem to get a response.  
'Hmm, that's odd, Rei's in a culture where they actually answer the door. Well, in my culture, you just let yourself in.'  
  
The golden haired boy placed his hand on the door in front of him, only to find it unlocked. He found this as a surpirse, the younger boy usually kept everything locked after it was this late. He gave a small shrug, and pushed the door open, and made his way into the house. "Rei? Rei, you in here?"  
  
He looked around the house, seeing it was as clean as it usually was in times like this. He looked up to see the light in the bathroom was on, and the door was ajar. He made his way over to see if the neko-jin was inside.  
"Rei, you alright-"  
  
As the gold-silver eyed boy stepped into the room, he found the raven haired lying nearly lifeless on the floor, a couple of half empty pill bottles on the floor, their lids scattered across the tile floor. Haiku's eyes widened, as he picked up the bottles, seeing the pills Rei had taken. Oxycodone, a pain pill, but causes dizziness and confusion. There was also Lanorex, known as a anxiety and depression pill. A frown appeared on the older boy's face.  
"This must've made his depression worse."  
  
He tossed the bottle that was in his hand, and slipped his arms around the young kitten, and lifted him off the floor. He headed off to the raven haired boy's room, and walked over to his bed, and placed him gently on the messed up bed, letting him lie there in a comfortable position. The neko seemed entirely limp in the older boy's arms, as his golden eyes were half open, but they seemed to be a dead hue of gold. Haiku frowned, and sat on the bed, and placed two fingers to the younger boy's neck, feeling no pulse in reponse.  
"...Oh god almighty..." He groaned.  
  
He gently pinched the golden eyed boy's nose, as he leaned down, and breathed two breaths into the younger boy's lungs, making sure he had given enough air. He placed a hand on Rei's chest, and muttered an awaken spell before a rush of blue sparks entered the younger boy's body. The sparks run through his body, causing him to wince in pain. As the sparks faded, a pulse finally began to return, as his eyes came to a slow opening, his vision seeming hazy. Haiku seemed to stare into the hypnotizing eyes, though they were glazed and foggy.  
"Rei?" He whispered softly, trying to get the younger teen to hear him.  
The vision seemed to clear, as he saw the golden haired boy looking at him, "H...Haiku...?"  
  
A rush of relief seemed to pass across the older teen's face to see the young neko-jin was finally awake. He gave a sigh of a slight happiness, as he smiled lightly at Rei.  
"Glad to see your awake, Rei, you had me worried there."  
  
The black haired neko-jin seemed to go silent, as he looked down at his hands, as if wondering what had happened before. Finally the memories of him stuffing pills down his throat, and him finally blackiing out filled his mind. "No!!" His hands flew into his messy black hair, his eyes buried in the mess.  
A rare concerned feeling seemed to kick in, as he laid his hands on Rei's shoulder, "Sh, Rei, calm down-"  
Tears were spilling down Rei's face, his hands clutching his black locks, "Why...? Why did you stop me? Why couldn't you have left me alone?!"  
'He wants me to leave him for dead?!'  
  
Out of all people, the older boy would have thought Rei would be the last person on his list to say something like that to him. He frowned lightly, and lightly tighted his grip on the younger boy, looking into his golden eyes with his gold-silver.  
" Look Rei, I'm definately not going to let you die just like that. Especially since you've still have a lot of life ahead of you. You have so many people that look up to you! There's so much out there for you that you just don't notice!"  
Rei roughly pushed the Filipino's hands off his shoulders, "I don't have anything else... I lost Kyrie... I lose my home... I don't even have Driger anymore... what use am I to anyone now?!"  
  
His body seemed to becoming more numb than when he woke up, as he lost the feeling in a part of his upper body. He winced, and fell back onto the bed, through the tears were still wet against his cheeks. A small sigh escaped Haiku, as he snapped his fingers, invisible hands seemed to lift the black haired boy into a sitting position.  
"Rei...You're jumping to conclusions and you're over looking things, your teams would miss you, Kyrie would miss you and if that doesn't do any good than I would miss you more than ever." He then lifted the tiger's face to meet his silver-gold eyes, "Rei, I'd give up everything, even the other half of my life to make sure that you would live happy."  
  
Haiku was a member of a family of witches and warlocks, along with his sisters, Lin and Linaria Saffron. He had to give up half of his life in order to gain the powers he possesses today. Tears were still falling down his face, as he turned his head. His golden eyes seemed to stare at the floor as if it was interesting.  
"And here I thought you liked Dark... why would you care about if I'm happy or not?"  
The golden haired boy rolled his eyes, "You're jumping the gun again, Rei. Dark never had any interest in me, I never had any interest in him," he moved his face close to Rei's, " Because I had my interest on somebody else."  
"...Who is that?" The golden eyes seemed misty, but the tears finally stopped.  
A grin appeared on the golden eyed boy's face, "I'll give you a hint, "He leaned over, and whispered into his ear, "He's right in front of me."  
  
The black haired didn't know if his ears were going deaf, or he had heard the golden haired boy... say what he thought he did. The golden eyes seemed to widen, though they were still misty from all the crying he had done before.  
'He...did he... really mean that?'  
  
The older warlock seemed to smirk, as if he had read the younger boy's mind. His arm seemed to find Rei's waist, as his other hand laid itself to the kitten's chin. The silver-gold started deeply into the sun like eyes his crush possessed.  
"Muhal Kita, Rei." With that, he leaned down, and gently kissed Rei on the lips.  
  
The sun eyes widened as he felt Haiku's lips being pressed over his. After a few seconds, his beautiful eyes came to a slow close, as he pressed againt Haiku's lips in response to the kiss he was recieving. The golden haired warlock managed to probe his way into the neko-jin's mouth so he could deepen the kiss. He pulled the black haired boy closer to him, so they could close their gap completely. A small moan came from the younger boy, as a purr began to come out of his throat, his arms going around the older boy's waist. After what seemed to be an enternity, the older boy slowly dragged his lips away from Rei's, wrapping his arms around the neko-jin. The kitten seemed to relax in Haiku's face, as his black bangs fell into his face. The silver-gold eyed boy looked at the relax face, and brushed the raven locks out of his face, showing his eyes. "Feel a little better?"  
Rei nodded lightly, "Uh huh..." He still felt numb from what happened, but he allowed himself not to care for at least a moment. "Haiku...Aishiteru ne..."  
Haiku held the boy closer so he was resting on his shoulder, "And Muhal Kita, Rei... now rest, my koneko."  
  
That seemed to be a good idea, since that whole mess with him with barely any feeling in most of his limbs, and he was about to fall asleep anyway, he cuddled back up in Haiku's arms, and let his golden eyes close, finally falling asleep. It seemed the full moon had blessed Rei, even in a moment like that.  
  
A/N:: Awww.... wasn't that beautiful? I hope you like, cause there's more to come. Uh... whatever's next on that list... yeah... well.... r/r, gotta go 


	3. Anger brought into Love

Summary:: Something has happened to Kyu, and it's pissed Kai off terribly. Kyu's brother, Dark has pretty much killed Kyu's other half, Silver. After going off by himself, the slate haired boy finds him, and decides to try and teach him a lesson. What happens when it backfires?

"Anger brought by Love"

It was in the middle of autumn, and the orange and red leaves were spilling to the ground like colored snow, landing on the sidewalk with a small papery sound. It was the perfect day to just escape the over heated house people live in and get some cool air into your throat. It was a different situation for a Russian named Kai Hiwatari. He was walking briskly through the streets of town, the winds blowing across his scarf, while he simply stared ahead with angered red eyes.

''I still don't understand...how he could just demolish him like that as though he was just a piece of paper without any worth. Now Kyu's just battered and lost now thanks to him, no matter what persuasion, Kyu still repeats that he doesn't have anyway to carry on'

While the Russian teenager was walking through the streets, a black haired boy was standing by the lake, the cool wind seeming to run through his black hair, making it lightly hit his face, as his lifeless ruby eyes seemed to gleam through his raven bangs.

Spotting the black haired boy, Kai stopped, and looked over, his eyes seeming to turn a shade of ice blood red, his hands turning into tight fists.

'It's about time that I show this bastard a piece of my mind.'

The older boy seemed to stand there with no motion until the breaking of a tree branch filled his ears, and made him turn around. What his rubies were met with was two hardened eyes filled with hatred and spite.

"Did you want something, or does it give you kicks to stand outside, staring at people like that?" Dark said dryly.

The phoenix remained where he was, as his eyes narrowed deeper than they were before, "Oh sure, I want something. Let me have a word with you, Dark, about what you did to your brother, since he can't say it himself thanks to your destroyment of Silver."

The dark kitten folded his arms, his dull eyes narrowed as well, "Well, what are you waiting for? Speak."

The fists of the slate haired boy seemed to clentch, as through ready to be thrown it into Dark's face.

"Just my words alone won't be able to describe what you did to Kyu, Dark. He's just lying there in bed repeatedly saying that he's not worth anything because his own brother, his own flesh and blood...murdered a part of him. Even though Kyu is still alive, he's barely living now thanks to you. "

"...." The neko's eyes narrowed, "Believe it or not, if I hadn't have done that, he would have died eventually anyway... Silver might have seemed like a part of my brother, but he was sealed in Kyu by our father when we were younger. I just had our father suffer for the fate he had placed on his own son. Two spirits can't live in the same body without a battle for dominace." He turned his back to face Kai, "Silver would have done the same thing I did if I hadn't have destroyed him. You can hate me all you want, but it doesn't make a difference to me."

"Well, it makes a difference to me," The rouge eyed boy frowned, "If you really have the courtesy to care about your brother, the least you could have done is stayed there with him, instead of walking away like a coward you are."

A twitch seemed to run through the old cat's boy as that word hit his ears. His eyes seemed to flame, this kid that was no different than him was calling him a coward? He turned his head, his flames piercing into ice.

"Coward? The last thing I wanna hear from a child like you is that I'm a coward. Even if I had stayed, there wouldn't have been much improvement. The last thing my brother needs is me there." He saw the younger boy starting to protest, "And don't even start with any heart to heart bullshit, cause you were not any better than me, Kai."

The phoenix seemed to glance away at that, since he knew what the raven haired teen was the truth. He did use to be like that...but... Kai quickly shook his head, and glared once again at Dark.

"At least I don't go off and kill other people."

Dark nearly laughed, making Kai confused, "Kill what? A spirit that would have done the same thing I did? Silver wasn't a person; he was a cruel spirit that had cursed our family for ages, until someone finally got up the nerve to seal him away. Kyu got to suffer for my father's idiocy, so I decided to repay the favor of him getting rid of the old fool for me. I don't kill unless I have a reason, and that had a reason."

The wind seemed to pick up as the black bangs seemed to blow across the yami neko, who was holding a small smirk on his face. Kai seemed to stand there silently, trying to think of what else he could say. The Russian might have been a tough cookie, but Dark was a tough rock.

"Got anything else you wanna yell at me about?" Dark asked, interrupting the silence.

There came another moment of silence. After what seemed to be an eternity of no words spoken, Kai glanced sideways, his face remaining the same.

"Repaying the favor, huh?" He looked back over at the cat with a demanding look, "If you're 'repaying the favor', then why did you do it when you were still against us all this time?"

Dark gave a smirk, "Hmmph. Oh, that?" He folded his arms, "I don't think any of you would have accepted my help, especially since my dear little brother still has a grudge against me since he was ten."

"So after all that.... You're still staying? Explain that one to me, Dark." Kai eyes narrowed lightly.

A evil smirk seemed to appear on the yami neko's face, as he turned around, and made his way over to the younger boy, his lifeless eyes seeming to flash suddenly. Kai would have gotten the thought to run away if he didn't feel like the eyes looking at him were freezing him in his position. When Dark was in arm's length of Kai, he lifted a hand, and took a light grip of the weilder of Dranzer's chin.

"Well, I didn't wanna leave my favorite Russian behind."

Before the younger teen could react, he pressed his lips against his in a slightly demanding kiss. Kai's red eyes widened with shock, as his hands fell frail by his sides. Dark seemed to pull the younger male closer by wrapping an arm around his lithe waist. Finally giving in, his blood eyes fluttered shut, and responded to the kiss with equal force. The koneko brought his fangs into Kai's lip, causing him to gasp, as he quickly probed his tongue into the Russian's mouth, fighting his own, as he held him tightly. The phoenix tried not to let him win dominance easily, as he began to fight back in the battle of their mouths, as his hands blindly went to Dark's shoulders. After a short while, the black kitten pulled his lips away from Kai's a sly grin on his face. It seemed shocking, but Kai was lightly gasping for air, as some puffs of visible air escaped his throat.

The red eyed cat smirked, "Well, seems I tired the phoenix out." He kept his arms around the younger boy, as he felt the Russian relax against his shoulder.

It seemed strange to him, but felt strangely safe in the older boy's comforting arms. He didn't answer the older neko, and remained silent.

"So... do you still not want me to stay, Kai?" Dark asked, as if testing him.

"...." The younger boy didn't respond, as his head seemed to bury itself under the crook of Dark's neck.

A grin appeared on the tan skinned boy's face, "Didn't think so." He ran his claws through the midnight hair. "Ashiteru ne, Kai."

Kai's red eyes came to a close at the gentle whisper, "Ashiteru ne, Dark."

An angered heart meets with his enemy,

Ice fighting flame,

And when the steam is all gone,

Is there anything left to blame?

A small gentle kiss from a cat,

Caused his heart to flutter like a dove,

And here is a night of the moment,

When Anger turned into love.


	4. Secrets Brought into Words

**Secrets turned into Words**

The black haired boy brought another bite of the delish strawberry pancakes into his mouth, letting himself savor the taste. He caught a foreign fork starting to evade his dish, and he glared into the storm eyes that belonged to the person trying to steal his food.

"Tyson…touch my pancakes, you are going to suffer."

The kitten of the house, Kyu poked his head out of the kitchen, "Ty, if you wanted more, I could make some for you."

"You really could?" A bright grin appeared on Tyson's face, "Okay, thanks, Kyu."

A small sigh came from the team's official loner, as he looked back out the window. That overgrown Japanese boy was going to rip his underwear if he kept eating like that, Kai thought. His ass was already huge as it is.

Their Japanese neko, Kyrie, rolled his eyes, and looked at Tyson, "If this keeps up, we might have to put you on a diet."

"A diet! No!"

Kyu began to giggle, pushing his silver hair out of his face, "Just sit tight, I got another batch almost ready."

Rei began to take another bite of his breakfast, "As long as he doesn't eat mine."

The blonde began to try and finish up his syrupy mess, a grin plastered on his face, "This is the best thing I've ever tried!"

Kyrie looked over, and nudged him, "That's what you always say to everything you try as long as it's sweet and has sugar in it."

"I know. This is the best thing I tried all morning!"

The raven haired boy sweatdropped, "Max…you just proved your koi's point."

Max looked over at him in confusion, "I did?"

Everyone minus the blonde haired boy sweatdropped at those words. The silver haired boy made his way back into the dining room, and laid the other plate of self made pancakes in front of the blue haired dragon.

"Here ya go."

Just keep eating, Max." The red haired neko-jin smiled, still sweatdropping at how naiive the blonde was.

The blue haired male stared at the prepared meal in front of him for a good minute or so, then dug into the strawberry goodness, a boyish grin on his face.

"Is there going to be a time when he's going to choke on his food so he learns a lesson to 'slow down'?"

Rei shrugged at Kyrie, "Probably not."

The silver haired kitten looked over to see the slate haired boy was still sitting by the window, not eating once again. He suddenly got an idea, and hurried on his way back to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. The red haired neko-jin looked over at the sourpuss, and began to mutter.

"So, Kai, have you ever..." He coughed abruptly.

The scarlet eyed male looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you a hint, his name starts wit K and it ends with u."

The Russian gave a glare, then turned his head, "Not yet."

"Well, I hope you tell him soon, I think he's up to something in that kitchen of his." The team's black haired kitten added.

Max looked confused, "Huh?"

"Max, just finish your breakfast!"

"Okay."

The slate haired boy looked over at them, "What do you mean he's up to something? He's always up to something."

"Here's the difference, "Kyrie winked, "it involves you."

The chinese neko grinned, "Well, I'm done."

The tiger picked up his dishes, then snatched the empty plate in front of the dragon, although the boy looked at him as if he had stolen his treasure from him. The red head looked at the dragon with a blunt look.

"If you keep this up, Tyson, we're gonna have to litterally roll you down the stairs."

"Or just kick him down the stairs, that works better." Kai added, making Kyrie sweatdrop.

"I'm done!" piped up Max.

The chinese boy looked at him, "Thanks for the announcement."

After a short while, and the smell of pancakes filling the kitchen again, the golden eyed kitten came into the dining room, holding a plate of pancakes that he had make for himself. He set them on the table in front of him, and sat down, and began to tear them apart with his fork.

The tiger looked at Tyson, "Tyson, every time you want more pancakes than your supposed to, you always make the little neko-jin eat late. We really should put you on that diet."

"You definitely know what Kyrie does with his little diet plans, Rei!" He hissed.

The red head cracked his knuckles, "Hey, they did work, didn't they? You lost a decent amount of weight until Thanksgiving."

"Alright then, I'm going to train, whoever wants to battle me outside may dare follow." The kitty said in a playful voice, and headed out the door.

Max raced after him, "Wait for me!"

The red haired male stood up, and followed the two, looking back at Tyson, "C'mon, plumpy, you're coming too."

A growl came from the dragon, "Plumpy! Why I outta-" He chased after him, "COME BACK HERE!"

The red headed neko-jin ran away as the dragon chased him out the door of the house. The silver haired kitty and our favorite Russian watched as it happened. A small little anime puff came from the boy's mouth, and shook his head.

"He'll never learn."

Kyu simply gave a little chuckle, biting into his food again, "Kai, why didn't you eat anything?"

Kai looked over at the kitten for a second, then looks away, lightly running his finger against the glass of the window he was sitting next to timidly. Anyone could guess this, but the Russian never liked sitting with the others, he liked to be alone, althought it seemed to hurt the younger boy. He tried cooking to get the older boy to join them and try his cooking.

"Wasn't really hungry today. It comes from being trained to eat little or nothing at all back in Biovolt."

A small blink came from the little kitty, as he heard the older boy say that to him. Being trained to eat little or nothing, but wouldn't they suffer from malnutrition? A soft look appeared in the young silver haired boy's eyes, as he hopped his chair, his fingers holding a piece of his pancakes, and came by the older male.

"Would you like to try a bite?" He offered the piece to him, "I know they're your favorite."

Kai just glanced at it for a while, then gave an akward shrug, "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He took it, and popped it into his mouth, giving it a tender chew, finishing off with a light lick to the lips, "Not bad, Kyu, you're pretty serious about your cooking."

'I would have been more serious if you would eat with us a bit more... then I would be even better...' Them he spoke outloud, "You know, this is the first time you've ever tried my cooking. When I cook again, you think you could join us? I promise you'll like it."

The older male seemed to hesitate, "I don't know..." He looked over, seeing Kyu was giving him the famous puppy chibi eyes, "...Alright, alright, just stop it with the look already."

"Yay!" The golden eyed boy hopped up and down a few times, "Okay, I gotta clean up in the kitchen, I will see ya later."

With that said, the kitty began to gather the dishes that were on the table, and put them into a couple piles so he could come in, and put them in the sink one after another. Kai sat there for a couple seconds, taking in the surroundings around him. The spray of water was heard from the sink in the kitchen, and outside, he could hear the sounds of clashing blades sending attacks at one another. He sighed, lightly shaking his head at the younger boy's antics at his agreement for him to cook his food.

_'Sometimes I wish I knew Kyu more better...'_ He thought to himself.

He stood up from his place at the window, and decided he would be able to take an hour or so of sleep, and began to head upstairs to the room him and the kitty were sharing at the house that Mr. Dickenson had rented out for them. As he headed up the stairs, Kyu was busy cleaning up the dishes for him to use later on that night, as he was humming to himself, finally glad that Kai would be eating with the others later that night, and he was going to do his best.

The older boy shut the door behind him, hoping no one would bother him as he went to take his nap. He raised an eyebrow, as he spotted something on the nightstand on the bed. It was a small black book that had japanese writting all over it, and had a chibi head of a kitty on it. He made his way over, and picked the book into his hands, and looked at it, trying his best not to open the small little book.

_'What's this?'_ He thought to himself why looking at it, _'Must be Kyu's...'_ He put it back on the nightstand, and laid down on the bed, his red eyes looking at the book every now and then_, "It's none of my concern what goes on in that book, just leave it be.'_

The book continued to lie there on the small resting spot, seeming to taunt the older boy. It was like it was merely waiting for the Russian to go over, and flip it open and read the kitty's thoughts. It was only natural, the older boy had been wondering a lot about the kitty, and it seemed to be the only way he could learn anything about the silver haired male. He tried his best to fight the urge, even as it only sat there, litterally begging for Kai to read it. It was only natural... he gave in.

"...Oh for the love of god." He muttered, as he picked it up, leaned against the headboard, and opened the little book, reading the small words that filled the little ebony paper bounded object.

**"April 10th... Day of destruction**

**I don't know what to do anymore... my mother tells me not to blame myself for what happened... but... I feel like the reason my father is gone is because of me... I don't want to cause anymore trouble for my family... I'm like a jynx to the remaining people I have left... I'm gonna head out of Kyoto tonight, and travel through cities until I find a place where not everyone I meet leaves because of me... I'll write again when I can **

**-Kyu Sakashi"**

A small frown appeared on the phoenix's lips, as he read this entry, from the looks of it, Kyu had problems with his family. He felt like he was the reason his father was gone? It was like that a lot, he thought he was the reason that his parents were gone, and he had deserved the life he had when he was with his grandfather and Boris, getting the torture and training ever single day. He was more than eager to learn more about the kitty, and turned the page to see what was there this time.

**"June 3rd... a small light of hope**

**Well, here I am... in America, joined up with a group of Beybladers called the Bladebreakers... let's see... how to describe them... There's Tyson, a hot headed kid with a huge appetite. He's the leader... I think... he owns a bit beast called Dragoon, which makes him think he's all that... what a Air head. Then there's Max. Kind hearted, funny... kinda... hyper as hell. I'm serious, give this kid some sugar, and he'll be hopping from the ceiling all day. He owns a turtle bit beast named Draciel. Then there's Rei. Calm, loyal, but seems a little confused from his recent battle against the White Tigers. He asked me the other day what he was going to do when he was forced to go back home... or if the Bladebreakers split up. I really didn't know how to answer. Then... there's the final blader, Kai. He's pretty cold to people, and he's distant from the rest of us. He acts like he doesn't like any of us... but I don't know... maybe... I could be like a friend to him... that is, if he lets me."**

"..." Kai didn't know what to think about that one, as he turned the page, and looked on at the slightly messy words.

**"August 15th... Destruction **

**I don't know how it happened... but... I saw Kai blading for the Demolition Boys. He was using this dark bit beast named Black Dranzer. Everyone was shocked... even me. Tyson was so mad, saying how Kai had betrayed us, and they seemed to complain that he was no longer there. I guess my temper got out of control... and I yelled at them for saying things like that. I didn't want to believe it... my thoughts had been messed up since I saw him, power hungry, absorbing the bit beats of the All-Stars and the White Tiger. Even if Tyson doesn't approve, I gotta try and talk to him... maybe by luck... he'll listen to what I say... I hope"**

That memory seemed to curse his mind, he had left everyone that cared for him for a chance to have the most powerful bit beast that he could get his hands on, and learn more about the past that he had been blocking out of his mind for so long. That long to know who he was, and that lust for the powerf and perfection he always wanted caused him to join the other side. He lightly grimaced to himself, as he flipped the page, his blood red eyes glancing at the next page, and the words it held for him this time.

**"August 18th... Help, anyone?**

**Well, needless to say... I got my tail torn off when I finally got back... Tyson wasn't happy that I went in there by myself, and used Dranzer to fight against Kai. I didn't care, not like they were going to do anything better, but...at least I won... and Kai's finally back... though from the looks of it, he's going through a guilt trip. Great, just what we need. Well, the tournament finally ended, and the winners are... the Bladebreakers. **

**Bladebreakers: 2**

**Demolition Boys: 1**

**I didn't do much, but they seemed to congratulate me for the victory too... ah well, I'll just go along so I don't get lectured from Tyson. Write again when I can**

**-Kyu Sakashi"**

The memories of the battle that he faced with the younger kitty seemed to go through his mind. Kyu had come into the Abbey, and demanded to see the older boy, even though Boris didn't see that happening. He saw the kitty, and threw his blade at the boy's feet, telling him he didn't need them, and he didn't need the red phoenix anymore. Kyu had kneeled down, and picked the blade into his hands, and clentched it into his hand, and picked himself up, put it on his self made launcher, and pointed it at the older boy, demanding for him to battle against him if he was so sure he didn't need him or his feathered companion. It was a long rough battle, but in the end, the older boy ended up losing against him, and went back to the other team, not sure if they would even want him back, although it seemed they were happy to get him back. He sighed, and turned the page, only to find the last filled out page of the small book.

**"April 28th... What now?**

**I'm really confused right now... it's been about 8 months since the Russian Tournament, and for some reason, a said Russian won't leave my thoughts. The battle we had continues to go through my dreams and I seem to even draw pictures of him... though each one I make, he's smiling... which I don't really see in reality. I don't know, but... I think I like him... but.. how am I supposed to say that out loud? I guess... for now, I'll try to get him to come out of the shell he's made around himself a little bit more before I say anything. Maybe one day I'll finally be able to say "Kai... Aishiteru..."**

**-Kyu"**

The boy's blood eyes widened, 'He... he loves me...?'

His hands that were supporting the black book began to tremble, as it slipped from his gloved fingers, and fell onto the floor beneath him. The black book fell on the ground, as a few sketches that the diary had mentioned spilled onto the floor. The older male's blood red eyes stared at the small drawn sketches that the kitty had made of him. They had been made as if they were priceless, and nothing else could compare to them. It was true that he had never smiled very much, but from the sketches, it looked like he did it all the time. He laid a hand on his forehead, seeming to feel his thoughts go wild in his mind.

'...He loves me... but the question is...do I love him back...?'

The sound of a glass hitting the floor caught the older boy's attention, as he looked up, only for his red orbs to meet with a pair of uncomparable marigold. The kitty was looking down to see his journal on the ground, with his pictures of Kai scattered on the floor, and Kai had a confused look on his face. He could tell... Kai had read his last entry, the one where he had said he loved him. His eyes look like someone had broken them into pieces, as he slammed the door, and ran through the hallway.

"Oh no." The older boy whispered to himself, and headed out the door, retracing the kitty's steps, "Kyu? Where are you?"

The black haired tiger was at the bottom of the steps, wondering what was going on, "Did you do something to make him mad, Kai?"

The older boy looked down at the boy, and sighed, "Does the following of my curiosity getting the better of me and reading his personal journal add up?"

"...Yeah, it does..." He pointed out the door, "He headed outside, from the way he was running, I guess he went to the park."

The older boy nodded, practically skipped down a few steps, and reached the bottom of the stairs, and headed out the door, rushing past a very confused Max, Tyson, and Kyrie. Question marks appeared above the blonde's head, as he watched this happen, and the navy haired dragon stood there with a dumb look on his face.

"Could someone please explain what's going on here?"

"Kai had a little curiousity to read Kyu's journal, and now there's going to be a little pow wow in the park."

The red haired kitty piped up, "Is it just me, or has Kai been with Kyu too long to even have curiosity in the first place?"

The tiger and turtle said in sync, "Definatly been with Kyu too long."

* * *

The older male hadn't stopped running his fast pace in running as he came towards the park, glancing left and right for any sight of the little silver haired kitty that everyone seemed to love. Suddenly, a trace of silver and black caught his eyes, and he stopped looking over at what was the little neko. The japanese boy was kneeling by the fountain, his head down on his arms, his small little shoulders shuddering slightly. Sniffs were pouring out of his mouth, his sleeve becoming soaked from his tears, as the cat ears were flat against his head, and his tail was limp beside his body. With slight hesitation, he began to walk over to the younger boy. He hadn't been this scared since he stepped into the Abbey for the first time he could remember. He kneeled down next to the young cat, and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he would be forgiven for what he did. 

"Kyu... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry into your private thoughts..." He whispered.

A small whimper came from the kitty, as he lifted his head, and looked at the older boy with soft misty orbs of gold. The red rose eyes stared at the kitten's eyes, feeling like he was looking at the most beautiful eyes he could ever see in his life. It looked like they could outmatch the very sun if they tried. They closed once again, as they held back the tears that were gathering once again, and without warning, he threw his arms around the older fire bird, seeming scared to release him, thinking he was going to leave him, like the others. Not knowing what else to do, Kai wrapped his arms around the little neko-jin, stroking his soft silver locks, as he rocked the younger boy in his lap. He cradled his head in his hand, as if he was a small little child that had been scared of a dream. Small tremors ran through Kyu's shoulders, as he was held against the Russian's strong frame, as he gripped his shirt with his sharp neko-jin claws.

_'What am I supposed to say? From the look on his face, he read the last entry I wrote... where it said I loved him... please don't let him hate me...'_

The older male held the kitten closer, feeling guilt twist in his heart, "Kyu, I'm sorry, please don't hate me..."

The Japanese boy sniffed lightly, and looked up at the boy with his golden eyes, "Don't hate you..." What do you mean? I could never hate you..." With that, the cat ears went flat.

Kai glanced off, "Well, after reading your personal thoughts, I wouldn't blame you for doing it, Kyu..."

A small frown appeared on the silver haired boy's face, as he tugged his shirt, "I just... don't want you to hate me..." The cat ears buried under his messy locks.

"Of course not, Kyu, I would never be able to hurt you." The older boy said to the adorable kitten.

The ears perked up slightly, "...You did read the last entry, didn't you..."

"..." The scarfed boy blushed lightly, "Yeah... I did."

The ears flattened again, "So... you don't hate me for that?"

The boy lightly shook his head, "Why would I hate you for that..." He leaned down a little, "When I love you back."

The young boy stare at him with a blank look, seeming if he had been giving the best news he had ever recieved in his life. A gentle smile appeared on his face, as he threw his arms around the older boy, and planted his soft lips over Kai's in a kiss. The red eyed male closed his eyes, as he pulled the kitten closer to him, pressing deeper against his lips, his arms wrapped tightly around Kyu's waist. Small moans came from the two of them, as they parted each other's lips, and brought their tounges at each other, getting into a demanding firey fight, both threatening to dominate the lip lock they were both in. Our favorite Russian pushed the kitty back against the ground, as Kyu began to play with his silky midnight hair.

After they parted from their passionate kiss, the older male pushed his shirt down a little, and lightly began to bite at his neck. A tiny whine came from the younger one in the relation, seeming to wish he was the one that was doing the biting, as he let his sharp kitty fangs bite the boy's ear, causing a small twitch to go through the older boy's frame at getting bit as well. They finally stopped kissing and biting each other, as they pulled each other towards each other, as the kitty flicked his ear.

"I love you, Kai..."

"And I love you too, Kyu..."


	5. Window

Window

Pairing: KaiKoui

The blood red letters of the alarm clock across the room was able to be seen even in the pitch black night. It shined '12:48' in the room that was slightly lit up by the monlight that shined into the room of a very young nekozumi. He was lying on his stomach on top of his bed, drawing mindlessly into his little notebook, his chin resting in one of his hands. He seemed a little lonely, since his koi stopped coming to see him... ever since the incident four months ago.

His boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari had gone to a a gay bar for the evening to get a drink since he said he had needed to get a drink. What he didn't know is a guy that gave him his free drink slipped a drug in it, and ended up making out and screwing each other. The worst part is, the older male hadn't bothered to tell him, and it angered him a little to have a guy come up to him, and tell him his koiishi was great in bed.

His finally stopped drawing, as he heard his phone start to ring through the house. He lifted his head, his lavender hair uncovering his eyes, which were as identical to the color of the moon. He looked over at his cordless phone, and set his notebook down, and crawled over to his nightstand, and read the caller ID. It read 'Stardom, Haiku' and a number was said after it. He gave a little sigh, and pressed the orange button that read 'Speaker phone'

"Hello...?" He spoke into it, since he didn't need to pick up his phone.

"Spying service here with an update for ya." replied the voice on the other line.

The young kitty sighed, it was Haiku, "Go on."

"Well, date March 16, four months after the incident on December 25th, I've been dramatic changes on your former koi's attitude, from being just plan cranky and days to where you almost think he has bi-polar disease."

The nekozumi immediatly raised an eyebrow, "...I'm starting to think you were part of the army in your past life."

His reponse was a chuckle, "I just could be, you never know. But back to business, all I have to say is that Kai misses you even though he constantly says he's find... when he isn't."

A frown appeared on the young male's face, as the older male told him about the condition of his once loved boyfriend. Not that he didn't Kai anymore, it's just that he was starting to wonder if he could forgive Kai after everything that had happened, and when he was left in his room and crying, the Russian didn't even bother to see him, and try to make things better with him. In fact... he hadn't seen Kai since they got into that arguement. He sighed, and opened his silver eyes again.

"...If he's depressed about it, then why doesn't he try and talk to me?" The nagging question came up, as he tossed his notebook on the ground.

The Filipino only shook his head, "It's what you call pride, Koui... Kai's just that type of person to claim that he's always right and never wrong. These are the times where everyone accuses for his wrong doing and yet in his mind being so hard headed, he only blames it upon other people, thinking he can just get away with it."

"...Yeah... that's Kai for you..." Some of the lavender hair falls in his face, "Well... I need to go... thanks for the help, Haiku..."

The older boy simply chuckled at the younger male, "Anytime, Koui, just give me a ring if you need anything."

A soft nod came from the lavender haired male, "Bye."

Koui pressed the off button on the speaker part of his phone, and lifted the blankets out from under his slightly cold frame, and covered up with them. He began to let warmth cover his cold and very tired frame, as he let himself relax against the bed. His heater wasn't working at the moment, so it answered the question on why he was cold. His silver eyes closed completely, as his notebook with a unfinished sketch of Kai laid on the ground.

After Haiku made sure that the other male had hung up, he put the phone down for a few seconds. He then picked it back up, and began to dial a new number, and pressed it to his ear. He waited as the dialing tone went through, then a click was heard.

"Hello...?"

"Hey... I think I might know to get you back to him..."

* * *

It had only been an hour since Haiku had called the young nekozumi, as a small sound caught his little pointy ears. It was a little rapping noise from the outside of his window. Koui's silver eyes weakily, as he heard the sound coming from his glass window. He only had a hour of sleep, and he was still as exausted as hell. He slowly picked himself off the bed, and dragged himself across the florr, and managed to opened the glass window.

Suddenly, a trace of blue and grey appeared on the side of his windows, nearly scaring the young boy half to death, as a pair of piercing crimson eyes and tinged with bloodshot. A meow poured out of his mouth, as he fell over, and looked up, as he saw a figure in front of him. Two toned hair in a spikey version in the front, and the midnight hair brushed down against his neck. The moon eyes stared into the blood eyes in slight shock.

"Kai!" With a little effort, he managed to get back on his feet, "What in the world are you doing by my window at 2 in the morning?"

The older male moved so he was facing the boy, "I needed to talk to you, since I wasn't able to during the day without people etching at my back... leaving me no choice but to do it this way."

"..." The nekozumi ruggled his lavender hair, "Still as stubborn as always..." He picked up his notebook, and laid it on the desk, "Well, what did you wanna talk about?"

A small sigh escaped the Russian, "Look, I'm sorry for what happened four months ago, I didn't even know the drinks were spiked-"

Anger appeared in Koui's voice, "That's not the problem, Kai! It didn't bother me that you were drunk, it bothers me that you didn't tell me about it, and this guy comes up to me, and goes to tell me you really know how to lay someone!"

Without even thinking, the young teen reached, and grabbed the nearest object to him, which was a faded picture of a young woman. With a sharp toss, he threw it across the room, as it smashed into the wall. A wince ran through Kai's face as he watched this happen, then looked back at the young kitty.

"Please just let me explain, Koui, I do notice now what I did was wrong, and I'm willing to change-"

Something made him stop in the middle of the sentence he was about to spill out of his mouth. Drops of crystalline appeared in the corners of the moon like orbs. Tears of hurt, anger, and regret were filling the kitty's eyes, as his thoughts began to fill the room from the soft voice of the child.

"You're willing to change?" His voice almost mocking what he heard. "Well, if you were, you could've tried it nearly four months ago, instead of leaving me here in this house for that amount of time, pretty much crying my eyes out that you keep something like that from me!"

Bloodshot tinged at the sides of the Japanese kitty's eyes, as he brought his arm over his eyes as he was crying once again, and his hair was messed up from only being asleep for less than an hour. Guilt was creeping into Kai's eyes as he heard the boy spilling out he felt about the older male's mistake. His hair covered his eyes, as he glanced off towards the corner.

"...I would've came sooner...if I wasn't so stupid..." He said in a soft voice, as he leaned on the shutters, "I was so thick headed...to think that it wasn't my fault through all these months, thinking that if I came here to see you it would only make things worse than it already has." He closed his red eyes in shame, as he brought his head up into the autumn moonling, All the time I always mess up the good things I had in life. I had parents, but I lost them, I had a life, but was broken, and now I had a koi that I can't bring back over my stupidity. I'm worth nothing without you, Koui, nothing at all!"

He brought his hand into a tight fist, as he thrashed it into the roof top, as he tried his best to hold back the tears that were collecting in his eyes. The silver eyed male lifted his head to see the older one was about to cry. He didn't see his former boyfriend cry that much, so it was completely different from what he saw everyday. A soft look appeared on his face, as he brought his arm down. The slate haired male slumped forward with his face buried on his knees, his words muffled but they were loud enough for Koui to hear what he was saying.

"Nothing at all...you can't imagine how deeply in love I am for you, Koui...but all I'll do is just mess up again."

Koui watched him, pretty much catching the desperate sincerity in the phoenix's voice. He gave up, hard to stay mad at someone when they were in a sad state like that. He silently lifted himself up, and walked over to where Kai was standing, as if he was a cat stalking it's prey, as he reached a hand out, and laid it over the boy's curled up fist, as he gave it a gentle grip. The weilder of his beast, Dranger lifted his head to find the boy's pay resting over his.

"...Koui?"

"You can come in... if you want..." The cat eared boy said, tugging the boy, as a motion to come in.

Kai seemed to stare at the boy for a slight moment, before responding to what he asked. Hesitantly, he stood up, and let the nekozumi pull him from outside the window, and into his room. The place he hadn't been in four months, and didn't know if he would be able to come back again. After a very long awkward silence of nothing but the gentle blow of the wind from outside, and the honks of horns from vehicles outside, Kai finally acted. He suddenly reached out, and pulled the kitty into a tight embrace, chanting into the flat pointy ears that he was sorry over and over again.

A small frown appeared on the moon orbed boy's face, as his stiffened position finally relaxed. He slowly reached his arms out, and brought them around the well built Russian, as he pressed his head into his shoulder, his face feeling the soft feel of the scarf against his cheek. After the two remained in that position for a while, the phoenix pulled his head back, and looked into the beautiful eyes that were once his.

"Will you ever forgive me, Koui?" He almost begged.

"..." He finally got his voice back, "I didn't know if I could before you came tonight... but... yeah, I forgive you, Kai..."

Hearing those words from the one person he could say he loved, it was like he had recieved the best news in his life, as he practically fell onto his knees, as Koui found the older male's face buried into his shirt. He blinked in surprise from his action, but unstiffened, and laid one of his clawed hands onto the boy's head. The boy seemed to remain there, as if he wasn't going to move from that spot, until he felt Koui's hands drift to the sides of his face, and lift him up a little. Their two pairs of eyes meet, Blood rose red staring into silvery moon.

"...Koui?" He seemed to quote himself from before.

The young boy just seemed to stare at the older boy's beautiful eyes, it was like no other shade of red could compare to the orbs he was staring into right now. Before anything else could happen or anything was said, he brought the Russian into a lip lock, pressing hungrily against the lips he had missed so much. The blood eyes widened slightly, before he completely melted into the kiss, and pressed back in response eagerly. He wrapped his strong arms around the lithe body, before pulling the young teen onto his lap, as their lips meddled together passionately.

A purr escaped the neko's throat, as he brought his arms around the dominate male's neck, as the comforting sound poured from his mouth, as the two continued with their longing lip lock. After a very long while, they dragged their lips reluctantly away due to the need for oxygen became too much. Their foreheads were pressed against one another's as their breaths were a bit labored.

"I love you, Koui..."

A tiny smile appeared, "Aishiteru, Kai..."

With that, the kitty looked across the room, as he remembered what he had done when he was angry. He sighed in frustration, as he lightly released his grip around Kai, and made his way over, and pulled the picture of his sister out of the broken frame. He whispered something that sounded like he said 'Sorry, Akira...' A frown appeared on the kitten lover's face, as he made his way over to the boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get a new frame for your sister's picture, how's that sound?"

"..." The crimson stared into silver, "Okay."

He picked himself up, and set the picture onto his table, as it showed the face of a seeming 16 year old girl with matching lavender hair that the young kitten had, but her eyes were a gentle silver and black. He suddenly gave off a small yawn, since he was still tired, considering he had only got one bloody hour of sleep. Without giving a warning, Kai picked the boy into his arms, and headed over to the bed, and set him down, bringing the soft blankets over his frame.

"You better get some sleep, Koui."

The boy immediatly reached out, and grabbed his scarf, "What about you?"

Kai gave a blink, "If you want... I can sleep here with you."

Hearing that, he immediatly tugged on the older male's soft article of clothing giving the notion 'I want you to, so get in.' He gave off a small chuckle, then lifted the covers before sliding in next to Koui, and brought his arms around the little nekozumi, and gently kissed his pale skinned forehead. The lavender haired male nuzzled into the older boy's warmth, as he started to drift off to sleep.

"G'night, Koui." He whispered gently into his ears.  
"Night, Kai..."

The purr from the moon eyed kitty seemed to fill the room, as he slowly fell asleep in the fire bird's arms, keeping a grip on him, as if he was afraid he would wake up the next morning, and Kai would no longer be there anymore. A tiny smile appeared on the older male's face, as he ran his hand through the lavender silk, as he closed his red eyes, and fell asleep, as the sun and moon was nearly deciding who was coming up this time.

A/N: That's one more one shot that I finished up, and one thing, each one shot shows a different situation, and pairing. So no, there is no threesome


End file.
